Caskett, Interrupted
by CaskettyPorn
Summary: Hoy es un buen día para Kate Beckett. No es difícil explicar porque, cuando tiene a Rick Castle devorando su cuello con su boca, mientras que sus manos recorren todo su cuerpo. El loft está vacío a excepción de ellos dos, nada los puede interrumpir. No? Caskett Smut.


**AN: Holaa, escribí otro fic, no se si se me da muy bien esto de escribir, pero mi amiga Vale me dió ánimos para subirla. Gracias Vale!**

 **Criticas constructivas son bienvenidas!**

 **Saludos, S :)**

* * *

Hoy es un buen día. No es difícil explicar porque, cuando tienes a Rick Castle devorando tu cuello con su boca, mientras que sus manos recorren todo tu cuerpo y su miembro, aún atrapado por sus jeans y bóxers presiona justo ahí, donde lo necesitas. Puede decirse que soy feliz…-Oh por dios, Rick- bueno, soy muy, muy feliz.

Es viernes por la tarde, tenemos el loft para nosotros, y tengo el fin de semana libre. Nada de ir a la comisaría, nada de asesinatos, nada de trabajo, solamente Castle y yo. Castle y yo en la cama, o en realidad, cualquier superficie que nos brinde algún tipo de soporte en el cual podamos dejarnos llevar por la pasión, por el deseo, soltar las riendas, y simplemente disfrutarnos.

-Vamos al cuarto, quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo, y no quiero que Madre o Alexis nos interrumpan- Dice Rick, su voz ronca hace que me excite aún más. Le tomo la mano y nos vamos a la habitación.

* * *

Una vez allí, se sienta en el borde de la cama, me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Sus manos se mueven de mi cintura a mi trasero, aprieta mis nalgas y me atrae aún más a su cuerpo. –Desnúdate. Quiero que te desnudes, ahora Kate.- Le hago caso, me alejo un poco de su cálido cuerpo, y comienzo a sacarme la camisa, poco a poco desprendo los botones, uno a uno, mientras lo miro a los ojos. Sus ojos, por otro lado, no están enfocados en los míos si no que en mis manos, que están en la labor de desprender todos los botones de mi camisa. Al desprender el último botón, la camisa cae al suelo, y mis manos se desplazan a mis pantalones, bajo la cremallera de éstos lentamente, y luego comienzo a bajármelos, hasta quedar solamente en bragas y sostén.

Cuando voy a desprenderme el sostén su voz me detiene –Basta, de eso me encargo yo- Se levanta de su lugar y me agarra la cabeza, nuestros labios se unen, su lengua roza mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso, el cual con mucho gusto le doy, y abro mi boca dejando que nuestras lenguas y nuestros alientos se mezclen. Sus manos, que hasta entonces estaban en mi cabeza bajan por mi cuerpo y se dirigen a mi espalda baja, para luego subir y después desabrochar mi sostén.

Castle camina marcha atrás hasta que caemos en la cama, me gira, quedando él encima de mi, nuestras bocas se desconectan, y sus labios recorren mi cuello, besando y lamiendo, una de sus manos aprieta mi pecho, mientras que su boca se dirige al otro. Lame, besa y muerde el pezón, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arquee, gemidos comienzan a salir de mi boca sin darme cuenta, y luego su boca comienza a torturar mi otro pecho, dándole el mismo tratamiento que al otro.

Después de un rato, sus labios van más al sur, sus brazos abren mis piernas y su cabeza queda justo donde la quiero, me besa sobre las bragas, notando lo mojada que estoy, me dedica una sonrisa y luego procede a retirarlas. Una vez que las bragas dejan de ser un obstáculo, su cabeza se hunde nuevamente entre mis piernas, su lengua da un pequeño lengüetazo que recorre todo mi sexo. Sus ojos se oscurecen más aún, y antes de darme cuenta estoy sintiendo un placer inigualable. Añade a la mezcla sus dedos, dos de ellos me penetran sin previo aviso, lo cual me arranca un grito –Oh por Dios, por favor…- no puedo formar un pensamiento coherente, mucho menos una oración, y menos hacer que ésta salga de mis labios.

En la mesa de noche algo suena, pero no le presto atención, miro a Castle y él tampoco le da mucha importancia al sonido y simplemente sigue enfocado en su tarea. Pero el objeto vuelve a sonar, me doy cuenta de que es mi móvil, es un mensaje, lo puedo mirar luego, hoy es mi día libre y no pienso detener esto ni un segundo por un mero mensaj-OH POR DIOS…- sus dedos rozan mi punto G una y otra vez, mientras que su boca lame y succiona mi clítoris, sus dientes muerden mi botón de placer y nada puedo hacer para detener el orgasmo que se apodera de todo mi ser.

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, noto que mi teléfono suena otra vez, anunciando un nuevo mensaje, gruño y me doy fuerzas para tomarlo y ver quien es cuando veo que Rick se levanta, se saca la camisa y sus jeans, quedando solo en bóxers, y la visión de su miembro duro y grande apretado por su ropa interior hace que me olvide de lo que iba a hacer. Me acerco a él y le beso, deslizando mis manos por su pecho, para luego bajarlas y llevarlas a su espalda baja, metiendo mis manos por dentro de sus bóxers, apretando su hermoso culo.

De manera desesperada me deshago de la única cosa que nos separa, dejando libre su miembro. Levanto mi mano y la llevo hasta la base de su miembro, la muevo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras me agacho y lo miro a los ojos, abro mi boca y lamo de la punta de su pene. Él hecha su cabeza para atrás cuando mi boca toma todo lo que puede de su longitud, mi boca y mi lengua se mueven de arriba abajo, y mis manos estrujan sus testículos.

Luego de un rato sus brazos me levantan y me dejan en la cama, siento su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío, nuestros sexos rozándose, y finalmente él toma su miembro y se posiciona en mi entrada, cuando está a punto de penetrarme mi teléfono suena de nuevo, pienso en ignorarlo pero me doy cuenta de que es una llamada. –Puede ser la comisaría, lo siento.- digo, frustrada y apenada de que hayan interrumpido un momento como este. –No lo atiendas Kate, por favor…- Su voz derrocha deseo, y me estremece -Castle, sabes que tengo que hacerlo- digo yo, mi tono de voz denota frustración- Si atiendes el teléfono voy a seguir y no me importa quien esté del otro lado de esa línea…- ignoro su comentario, sé que no lo dice en realidad, y atiendo el teléfono sin mirar ni si quiera quien es.

-Becket…-Digo. -Kate, te pasé como 5 mensajes, ¿qué hacías que no me respondías?- La voz de Lanie por el otro lado de la línea me sorprende. –Ah, hola Lanie, eh, estaba un poco ocupada, de hecho sigo estándolo, ¿podrías llamarme en unas horas?- Castle, que me miraba atento desde que había atendido el teléfono, decide hacer honor a su palabra y me penetra sin previo aviso, fuerte, duro, y un grito sale de mi garganta sin poderlo evitar –Diosss- siseo, no presté atención a lo que me decía Lanie, algo sobre querer salir porque tenía el fin de semana libre o algo así.

Castle comienza a embestir, despacio, dándome tiempo a terminar la llamada, ahí es cuando noto que la línea está en silencio, y luego la voz de Lanie me sorprende nuevamente –Katherine Beckett, dime que no estás haciendo lo que pienso que estás haciendo- Castle se ríe, debe haber escuchado lo que ella dijo. –Eh, no, mmmh, estoy limpiando…el loft- el pene de Rick toca un punto dentro de mí que me hace inspirar aire violentamente, y eso obviamente no ayuda. Pero él sigue, golpea ese punto una y otra vez, con más fuerza con cada embestida y simplemente no puedo controlar los gemidos que salen de mi boca, alejo el móvil de mí y las palabras salen de mi boca –SÍ, sigue, oh dios, sigue.-

Ya no me importa nada, simplemente importamos mi marido y yo, así que hago lo único que puedo en ese momento… -Lanie, ah, tengo que mmmh, tengo que irmAH- y en un susurro, que en realidad es más bien un grito digo -Castle como pares te mato. Tengo que irme, Lanie, luego te llamo, adiós.- Digo con la voz entrecortada. Corto la llamada y tiro el teléfono lejos, esto es maravilloso, y aunque sé que después de que sacie esta necesidad dentro de mí me voy a morir de la vergüenza por lo que Lanie acaba de escuchar, ahora no me importa.

Rick aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, nuestros pechos juntos, mientras nuestras bocas se entrelazan, conectados en la mejor de las maneras. Con cada embestida, su cuerpo choca con mi hinchado clítoris y no puedo hacer nada más que dejarme llevar por ese calor que me envuelve.

Exploto, me dejo llevar por el orgasmo, mi cuerpo tiembla, y cuando noto que Rick se dejó ir también me siento completa, me abrazo a él, a su cuerpo, mientras las olas de ese placer tan intenso de a poco se van apaciguando. Luego de unos minutos, todavía siento los temblores de ese maravilloso orgasmo que acabo de tener, y noto que Castle sale de encima de mí, se pone de costado, y me abraza por atrás. Ambos sudados, cansados, extasiados, pero satisfechos y felices.

Rick empieza a reírse, y luego le sigo yo – ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso mientras que estaba en el teléfono con Lanie!- digo, roja por la vergüenza –Te dije que lo iba a hacer si lo atendías- dice riéndose. –La verdad es que no sé con qué cara voy a mirar a Lanie después de esto- me tapo la cara con las manos –Venga, Kate, simplemente no lo menciones, haz de cuenta que nunca pasó- Es tan adorable, evidentemente esta charla es algo que no voy a poder evitar la próxima vez que vea a Lanie.

* * *

Días más tarde, una Kate Beckett un poco borracha llega al loft, y mientras se sienta en su cama se da cuenta de algo…- ¡Rick! Puede que Lanie me haya sacado información sobre aquella llamada a base de chupitos… Oh por Dios.

* * *

 **AN: CaskettyPorn en twitter. Las imagenes o gifs que use para los fics las voy a publicar ahí. Saludos, S :)**


End file.
